Chapter 239
The Freezing Warrior is the 239th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While the other members of Fairy Tail regroup, Gray tells Ultear that he will defeat Hades using Iced Shell as she grabs Zeref and leaves. Ultear then meets up with Meredy and tells her about making up a story to have Gray kill himself and Hades in one go. She then attempts to kill the unconscious Juvia but Gray arrives and saves her. He then punches her in the face, saying that he didn't believe a word of her story and that he has his own will to follow. Summary Although knowing that Iced Shell is a Magic that takes away the caster's life, Gray decides to use it and is prepared to die using it. However, when Ultear thanks him for it, he claims that he's not doing it for her or for Ur but for Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at camp and see their injured comrades as well as the defeated Rustyrose. Wendy tries to use her Magic to heal her friends but the Exceeds advise her to rest for a while since she has already used up a lot of her Magic. Freed and Bickslow review the situation while Panther Lily tells them that the Grimoire Heart Airship is located to the east. Levy suggests that they could split into two teams, an attack team and a defense team. Elsewhere, Ultear, having left Gray, meets up with Meredy, who acknowledges the unconscious body of Zeref that she is carrying. Ultear then tells her that they will leave the island but Meredy protests, saying that she hasn't found Gray yet. Ultear reveals that she told Gray a made up story of Hades killing her father and Ur learning Iced Shell, the only way to defeat Hades, to get her revenge. She also reveals that she told Gray that she intends to leave the island and seal Zeref so that Hades can't find him. Ultear then tells Meredy that Gray is not their enemy, but their trump card. She then begins to laugh at Gray for believing her made up story and also states that if everything goes right, she can get rid of both Hades and Gray, allowing herself to claim Zeref. Ultear then turns to leave but sees Juvia's unconscious body and attempts to kill her but her strike is blocked by a newly arrived Gray who states that he never believed in Ultear's story. Gray then tells Ultear that whatever Ur's will is, he has his own will and so he will never use Iced Shell since he wants to live with his comrades. Ultear states that Gray is no match for her since she's the head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. However, Gray gives Ultear an icy punch straight to her face making her fall to the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Magic Sword Abilities used *Swordsmanship Navigation